gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Guard
Welcome to the Armed Guard page! The Armed Guard is the guild of Tyler Michael Crossbones. I will now be posting the Guild Newsletter once a week and give a account of uniforms. I will also jot down special occasions which has been added to the guild because of all your loyalty. History The Armed Guard was a guild formed by Roger Warskull. It has a long and sad history to it. The story goes like this: Long Ago at the begining of the carribean, there awoke a man by the name of Roger Warskull. He maste '' '' red being a pirate almost imediately and decided to do something with his life. He decided to create an army. The Armed Guard was at max people when warskull's enemies decided it was time to put him down. They destroyed his ship The Shadow and marrooned him on Rumrunner Island. His best men ,including his Flag Lieutenant a Tyler Crossbones, fought to maintain control over the havoc and chaos of the rest of the guild. The enemies landed on the island and started to slaughter the weak members. During a ambush on warskull's base camp he was shot in the soldier and with his dying breath gave command of the guild to crossbones. Crossbones soon crushed the enemies and traitors and started to hunt them down. One group of deserters fled with crossbones wife and burned his Tortuga house. They sailed to Port Royal under the command of the jelous Sergeant Joseph. Crossbones aproached with his best men and killed all the deserters. Joseph shot Crossbones wife and fled, and to this day only Joseph and Captain Crossbones are alive to remember the story. Crossbones disbanded his guild and deleted his player but now two years later he has re emerged using his old name. He remade the guild and captains it as Prime Minister of Switzerland. Members # Lord Tyler Crossbones #Admiral of the Fleet, Lord Christopher Ironshot - Second-in-Command #General of the Army, Roger Gunshot - Third-in-Command # Lieutenant Commander Adam - pending, might be Commander of the Field # Lieutenant John Scurvycastle - Director of ANA Other Officers (all are veterans) *Corporal Peters *Corporal Smith *Sergeant Axle *Lieutenant Commander George Others *Avatar - Crossbones horse *Twister - John Scurvycastle horse (present) *Reaper - Nigel Crossbones horse *Trigger - Ironshot's Horse There are currently 95 members in Armed Guard. {C}- I am no longer adding Privates (veterans) or Cadets (members) because the numbers are too high and I can keep track, only lieutenants and commanders will be added as of now. Uniforms The Armed Guard now has a standard uniform! 'Unlimited ' *Admiral Hat *Merchant Coat *Embellished Vest *Plain Linen Long Sleeve *Gold Skull or Jolly Bones belt *44 Dubloon Breeches *Any shoes 'Basic ' *Scoundrel Hat *No Coat *No Vest *Plain Old Tank *Box Belt *Sail Trousers *Hard Leather Shoes Ships *Noble Titan - Tyler Crossbones, Flagship *Noble Queen - Tyler Crossbones, The first Swiss ship in the caribbean *Noble General - Nigel Crossbones, First ship to every battle *Sea Warrior - Christopher Ironshot, Fastest Swiss ship *Sea Sabre - Christopher Ironshot, Pride of the Swiss Fleet. *Sea Star - Christopher Ironshot, Strongest Ship there is in the fleet. * * * * Locations *Camp Avatar - HQ *Fort Charles Office - Crossbones office *Fort Dundee Office - Ironshot's office *Boatswains house - Crossbones Quarters *Kingshead Officers Quarters - Ironshot's Quarters *Fort Courageous - Fort Charles, Largest base in Switzerland *Fort Liberty - Fort Dundee *Fort Matthew - De Porc *Port Remnant - Port Royal *Bern Manor - Governor's Mansion Islands #Port Remnant - The nicest port in the caribbean #Fort Matthew - The HQ #Driftwood Island - Managed by Switzerland International Relations *England - Allied *France - Allied *Russia - Allied *Empire - Neuteral *Swiss Rebels - At War *Spain - At War Key: Allied = Open trade and assistance to each other) Indifferent = Neuteral) At War = Hostile Conflict Wanted Summers here! Happy summer everyone :) ~Rose Macmorgan Happy Summer everyone, please write your names down on this wishing a happy summer to everyone - Tyler Crossbones, GM of the Armed Guard Armed Guard News Newsflash May 21 Armed Guard Newsletter has been set up. First Newsletter will be May 26. Captain Crossbones has been un-grounded! Captain Crossbones cousin (in real life) passed away this weekend. Newsletter May 26 Armed Guard has officially been named the guild of Switzerland. (paragraph 1) The guild has issued the Noobcruit Strategy. (paragraph 2) Billy Scurvystealer has adressed the Council. (paragraph 3) New family member! (paragraph 4) Switzerland is now named a real country! King Ryan the Legend has issued the Armed Guard as the main guild and armed force. Prime Minister Tyler Crossbones has issued Lieutenant John Scurvycastle as GOA (General of the Army) Feel free to join Switzerland just say so in the comments. Noobcruit is a recruiting strategy that was formed on Friday by Prime Minister. It goes like this: First make your most trusted person online a gm and player friend them, then make a new pirate and have the gm make you an officer. Go around the Welcome Server and invite all the noobs. Keep doing that and your numbers will increase. On Saturday Billy Scurvystealer addressed the Council. His request was help from the Armed Guard to fight the guild INFERNO. Council members Ryan, Rose, and Ice Heart agreed, council member Nigel Crossbones disagreed so help was granted to Billy's guild, Cult of Personality. {C}The Royal Family has new member! It turns out that King Ryan is Tyler Crossbones younger brother. That means that Ryan's father was Roger Warskull. See you all next week for the second issue of the newsletter. Newsflash June 14 Sorry I have not been up to date with the News but I was really busy with the last weeks of School. Now that Schools out and Summer has started you can expect to see much more activity. BTW, we really need to be on top of things and get a good amount of troops. Tyler Crossbones Newsletter June 23 Hey everyone! Check out this weeks News.... Rose Macmorgan, Traitor - Paragraph 1 The New King of Switzerland is..... - Paragraph 2 Joseph, friend or foe? -Paragraph 3 Recently Rose Macmorgan, wife of Ryan and Queen of Switzerland, has betrayed us for Amadeus Kwagar. This was a huge blow to Switzerland as it took away our ruling monarchs. Tyler and her were talking about the Swiss Royal Ball when she said that she was inviting Maggie and Kwagar, and she didn't care for Crossbones opinion. Crossbones later declared her an outlaw when she said she was joining Kwagar. Ryan soon left as well although he did divorce the traitor. The throne was open and a perfect time for a new king to emerge. Switzerland has a new king! Matthew O'malley has taken the throne with Grace Wildscarlet as his Queen. Samuel O'malley is the new Prince of Zurich and future King! Former Prime Minister Crossbones has been given the position of Head of Military with his brother Alexander Nigel Crossbones serving under him. This new change gives Switzerland another guild, Golden Dukes. Joseph, formerly most wanted changed his entire character. He realized that he is a native Vachira and serves loyally in Samuel O'malley's new guild, Vachira Legends. He works tirelesly to remove the EITC from Kingshead. But Lord Crossbones doesn't know what to think about this. He says not to worry though, Joseph may yet to be a friend. July 4th Newsletter 'Ello Everybody {C}Possible Resignation of Admiral Ironshot : Paragraph 1 Happy 4th of July! : Paragraph 2 Notes/Important News/Trade Paragraph 3 Today Admiral Ironshot announced if they did away with the Swiss Navy, he would resign. Here is part of his speech from the Swiss Wiki Chat today. We are for morale grounds to upkeep a navy for Switzerland, to protect our overseas colonies such as Port Remanant. Commodore Lawrence and I will have our resignations on your desk the morning after you get rid of it. Good day. ''- Admiral Ironshot nor Commodore Lawrence would comment on this change. Ahh yes. It is the time again a year for America's Independence. On the game, even though on the game the holiday wasn't in existance, they still have somthing for it. Happy Independence Day everyone! Viva la Revolution! *On the night of July 7 at 6:00 PM PST the guild is hosting a firework ceremony at Fort Courageous for Swissmen to attend. *On a other note, Lord Crossbones overruled the doing away with the navy, and Admiral Ironshot and Commodore Lawrence are NOT resigning. *Admiral Ironshot reported that someone is stealing his commands shoes, and the person who is doing it, if you see Him/Her SHOOT THE BANDIT ON THE SPOT!!! *Bill passed in Paliment to re-arm our ships with more guns and with a new technology, Breech-Loading Swivel Muskets. *Technology discovered : Plug Bayonets. *Bill proposed in Parliment to create the Swiss Marines *Ask Daggerpaine industries for Advanced War Brigs Budget: 2,000,000g *Shipment of imported English Beer arrived from Portsmouth, to Port Remenant then sent via by land to Bern. *No other news of trade. July 11 Newsletter Rebelion! : Paragraph 1 Peace with the Empire : Paragraph 2 Other things : Bulleted lines Today, Ryan Warhawk started another rebelion, as we are dealing with another Rebelion now, we ask support from our allied nations. Also today, a peace treaty was signed with the empire. Will it remain remain in peace, or will they go back to war? We will have to see. *Queen Anne's Revenge Captured *First sucsessful trade with the EITC made *Shoe bandit still on the loose as he/she stole Lord Crossbones, and King O'Malley's shoes. *Ships Re-Armed with powerfiul guns and Breech-Loading Swivel Muskets *Ice Heart fired from the Fleet. *Lost Portrait of all of the Swiss Lords found July 23 newsletter Both Lord Crossbones and I are sorry that we haven't been up to date on the news letters. ''C. Ironshot Resignation of Matthew O'malley : Paragraph 1 Yesterday, at about 10 AM Matthew I of Switzerland, resigned. It was a sorry sight to see. In the next paragraph, is his resignation letter. Note : you may have to highlight to read due to the color of the font. Dear Citizens of Switzerland, I, King Matthew Louis O'malley-Goldtimbers the First, choose to resign my crown to a more worthy man. This man has proven himself an able-bodied diplomat and soldier. Firstly, I come to this decision at the knowledge that, due to previous corruption in my country, I am extremely limited with my options of control. Secondly, the on-going struggle with claims from the Spanish, I find my self stumbling for a way out of their so-called original ownership of Switzerland. Sadly, the latter has proven beyond human ability '' ''NOTE!. From the desk of Admiral Ironshot '' ''All men, Armed Guard is no longer Swiss so we are pulling out under Lord Crossbones’s orders. The location will be classified and you will be PM on Wiki Chat on the Location. We will be at arms the entire way, and we will be sailing under a unknown flag. We ask Marc Cannonshot to provide us with a escort due to our small navy during the Empire War. ''- Admiral C. Ironshot, Admiral of the Armed Guard fleet.'' July 24 Newsflash Armed Guard is becoming part of Switzerland after a conspiracy by Ishmael Volkov to steal the crown from Matthew. He entered Bern Manor and was allowed in for being the ambassador from England. He took Matthew and threatened to kill Matthew if Matthew didn't write a resignation. Photos Add your photos here...... Category:Guilds